


Blue

by aethiopica



Series: The Colour Palette of Soulmates [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethiopica/pseuds/aethiopica
Summary: So when a shoulder smacks into him in the middle of a busy street, Jeonghan doesn’t expect the skies to come to life. To be honest, he’s this close to swearing at that person when he turns around, and oh —  it’s stunning.He stands there for a while — in the middle of a busy street, staring up at the skies. He can’t put a name to the shade of the skies, but that’s okay, he probably has forever to figure out.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Colour Palette of Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Blue

Jeonghan knows that the color he’s missing is blue. The sea and the sky are grey to his eyes. He wears a length of rope around his wrist — blue, the shopkeeper promised back when he was still a wide-eyed little boy — so that he’ll see it right away when he meets the boy or girl he’s bound to.

Blue is strong and steadfast. Those blind to it fear commitment and go from one partner to the other, never able to stay with one long enough to know them properly.

At least, that is what Jeonghan has always heard and it terrifies him. He doesn’t want to be a person who will abandon another in a blink of an eye. As the years pass, He understands that there is something wrong, something rotten right down to his blood and bones. And that rottenness will ruin him if he doesn’t find his soulmate soon.

But when Jeonghan is twenty-five, blue is a long-dead dream, one that does not belong to a progressive, modern world. At least that is what he tells himself, every time he burns a bridge to a past lover. He doesn’t destroy his bracelet of rope. It’s a reminder of his childhood, how could he, he lies to himself, but he knows that deep down he’s weak. He’s still bound by the ankle to the hope that someone, some beautiful someone, will swoop in and tell him that it’s going to be all okay, his faults are all beautiful to them, and that Jeonghan is loved.

So when a shoulder smacks into him in the middle of a busy street, Jeonghan doesn’t expect the skies to come to life. To be honest, he’s this close to swearing at that person when he turns around, and oh — it’s stunning.

He stands there for a while — in the middle of a busy street, staring up at the skies. He can’t put a name to the shade of the skies, but that’s okay, he probably has forever to figure out.

Jeonghan knows that he is being jostled around by frazzled and annoyed commuters, but he can’t bring himself to care. The skies are alive, breathing in and out little puffs of clouds, which swirl around in the endless expanse of — 

Blue. That’s the color.

Blue, blue, blue, his mind sings when Jeonghan finally thinks of it. But as the color starts to fade at the edges, he realizes four things.

_ One _ , the only reason he was able to see blue was because he met his soulmate.  _ Two _ , he has wasted an unknown number of minutes staring at the skies instead of finding his soulmate.  _ Three _ , his soulmate might already be gone by now.  _ Four,  _ if he doesn’t find his soulmate soon, he might never see blue again.

On instinct, Jeonghan turns around and starts to move through the throng of people, on occasion using the necessary elbow to clear the way and stepping on the stray foot. His slow steps gradually turn into a run. More grumbles arise from the people around him, but they could shove it somewhere else. Jeonghan just needs to find the person who gave him blue.

But Jeonghan isn’t really watching where he’s going in his mad frenzy to find his soulmate, and he trips over a stranger’s foot as a result. As he falls, the only thoughts in his mind are not about how frustrating it would be to clean his white slacks after this, or whether or not he would sustain any scrapes from this, but on how some woman’s flats are slowly turning back to grey right in front of his eyes, and that perhaps he’d never see blue again.

Just then, a large, warm hand shoots out to catch him and suddenly the woman’s flats went back to its lively blue. 

The stranger who caught him slowly pulls him up, and Jeonghan wonders what monster he slew in his past life to deserve such a beautiful man.  _ He’s wearing a pretty blue dress shirt too,  _ Jeonghan notes with childlike glee,  _ mine! _

But then the man starts to move away from him, and Jeonghan is filled with so much panic that he can’t breathe, and his hand instinctively just shoots out to grasp the back of his soulmate’s shirt.

“Please,” Jeonghan begs, but the man simply just raises an eyebrow and moves to remove Jeonghan’s hand from the back of his shirt, which has already begun to wrinkle under his tight grip.

“Please, blue,” Jeonghan tries again, pointing at the man’s shirt, “You’re my soulmate.” If possible, the man only looks more confused. 

“That’s not possible,” he says, “I can see all the colors.”

Jeonghan feels like the world has collapsed on him and when the man tries to move away again, Jeonghan lets out a pained cry.  _ This can’t be happening. The world cannot possibly be so cruel. _

The man seems to take pity on him and offers Jeonghan his hand.

“Okay, I believe you,” he says, “My name is Hong Jisoo, what about you?”

Jeonghan is delighted and enamored by  _ his  _ Jisoo’s gentlemanly air and attempts to mimic it when he introduces himself to  _ his  _ Jisoo. 

"My name is Yoon Jeonghan and I’m going to hold your hand and never let go.”

A look of panic crosses Jisoo’s face as he attempts to extract his hand from Jeoghan’s grip. Jeonghan knows that Jisoo only meant to shake his hand when he stretched out his hand to Jeonghan, but it’s kind of Jisoo’s fault that he’s in this predicament, because who told him to try to get rid of Jeonghan?

“Let’s go,” Jeonghan says, “You’re going to work right? I’ll just follow you around.” At least this way, Jeonghan will always be able to be apart of his soulmate’s life, even if he is just an orbiting nuisance. 

He will have his pretty blues, at least.

  
  



End file.
